brigandinefandomcom-20200213-history
Cathleen and Klauques Knight Quest
Cathleen and Klauques Knight Quest is a quest that can be ventured by any Rune Knight who knows a healing spell. This quest allows you to recruit Cathleen and Klauques. This quest is available from the 6th month of 217 onward. This quest takes 3 months to complete. Transcript 1 As (Rune Knight) reached a village, a priest approached (Rune Knight). Priest: Excuse me... There has been a minor battle here and some of the villagers were involved and got injured. They need to be treated, but we are short on manpower. If you have the knowledge of healing, would you mind giving us a hand? (Rune Knight) decided to help out. Priest: Oh, great! Thank you! Cathleen, this person is going to give us a hand. I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Klauques. This is my sister, Cathleen. Cathleen: That's very nice of you. Thank you for helping us. This means so much to us. (Rune Knight) started to treat the wounds. Later that night... (Rune Knight) was invited to the house of Cathleen and Klauques. There, (Rune Knight) found out that they travel from village to village to treat the wounded. Cathleen: I hope the war would end... The number of people wounded by the war increases every day. We can't keep up... (Rune Knight) decided to stay in the village for a while to help treat the wounded. Transcript 2 While (Rune Knight) was working with Cathleen and Klauques, (Rune Knight) was motivated by their devotion toward helping the injured. (Rune Knight) then decided to ask if they are interested in becoming Knights. Cathleen: Would we be interested in becoming Knights..? Thank you for asking, but we can't... There are so many people who need help on the continent. We can't ignore them. I hope you understand. However, (Rune Knight) continued to persuade her, but it didn't do any good. (Rune Knight) finally gave up... but one day... Klauques: (Rune Knight)! Please, I need your help! My sister was attacked by a dragon and she is badly injured. I can't treat her by myself. (Rune Knight) ran to the spot where Cathleen was. Cathleen: I'm sorry... I was absent minded... My carelessness cased you more trouble... Klauques: Cathleen! Don't talk! (Rune Knight): (This is...very bad...) (Rune Knight) starts chanting the Recovery incantation right away. Cathleen pulls through the critical stage. Her brothers's care and incantations brought her to a stable condition. (Rune Knight) decides to stay with them until Cathleen recovers. Transcript 3 (Rune Knight) is still nursing Cathleen. She is getting a lot better. Klauques visits Knight one night. Klauques: (Rune Knight), my sister would like to speak with you. Would you come with me to her room? Cathleen's Bedroom Cathleen: (Rune Knight), I would like to thank you for everything you've done for me. I can't express how much I appreciate you taking care of me. (Rune Knight) tells her that anyone would have done the same thing. (Rune Knight): What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Cathleen: Yes... I have been thinking about this and... I think I'm going to apply to become a Knight. (Rune Knight): Are you sure? Klauques: Cathleen?! (Rune Knight) is surprised and tells her that if she wants to do this to return the favor, she doesn't need to. However, she shakes her head. Cathleen: I would like to return the kindness, but that's only a part of the reason why I want to become a Knight. Klauques: Cathleen! Isn't this a bit too sudden? Cathleen: To tell you the truth, I have been thinking about this ever since you brought it up. No matter how hard we work, the number of casualties keep increasing. We can't sit around and wait for the war to end. We must make an effort to end it, even if it means going into the battlefield yourself. I would like to save everybody, instead of just an individual. Am I wrong, Klauques? Klauques: Cathleen... I understand. I also know how you are. Once you make up your mind about something, nothing or nobody can change it. I'll come with you. Cathleen: (Rune Knight), we are not familiar with the war and we might become a burden to you. However, we will do our best to return peace to this continent. Cathleen has joined Klaques has joinedCategory:Quests